


This isn’t supposed to be like this

by Fic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Human Penelope at the beginning, M/M, Vampire Alyssa, Vampire Penelope, no merge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic/pseuds/Fic
Summary: Penelope and Josie have been dating for a year but an untold truth comes between them.
Relationships: Alyssa Chang/Maya, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jed/Ethan Machado, Milton "MG" Greasley/Kym, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything so feedback would be very much appreciated.

“When are you going to tell her, it’s been a year Josie.” Penelope heard Lizzie say as she walked past the latter’s room. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop but she couldn’t help it, it involved her girlfriend, plus the door was not even completely closed.

“Lizzie I told you that I will just not now , we are in an amazing place and I don’t want to ruin anything” Josie said quietly.

The following words made Penelope’s whole world stop, “Josie you are literally dating her because you accepted a bet, which let me remind you I told you not to accept.” Lizzie replied harshly, Penelope couldn’t believe what she just heard.

She couldn’t be there anymore she had to leave. As she was going downstairs she heard her name being called by Maya. 

Maya was on her phone not looking at her when she walked into her room, Maya then began talking “Penelope do you want to go with me to the store, apparently it’s my turn to do dinner, I mean why can’t we just order take ou-“ 

“Maya did you know about the bet?” Penelope asked Maya with tears on her face.

Maya looked up for the first time since Penelope entered her room. She smiled sympathetically at Penelope as in telling her I’m sorry for not telling you.

“Are you kidding me!? Why didn’t you tell me!? We are one of the closest people in this house!” Penelope was now sobbing, yelling at Maya.

“Penelope I’m sorry look I didn’t tell you because when I heard about it I thought it was the most ridiculous thing. Plus I knew that if it was somehow true Josie would of told you. Let me tell you something.” Maya paused and walked over to her to hug her, “ I didn’t tell you because I know she loves you every time she is with you I can hear her heartbeat speed up, every time she says I love you to you I know it’s true, her heart tells me it’s true.” Maya was hugging her trying to show Penelope how much she meant every word she just said.

Penelope was the first one to end the hug, she cleaned up her tears and looked at her watch in her wrist. It read 6:34, “ I have to go, if anyone asks just tell them I needed some air and please don’t tell anyone I know.” She hugged Maya one last time before going downstairs and leaving.


	2. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything so feedback would be very much appreciated.
> 
> Trigger Warning// Suicide

_Penelope walked around Mystic Falls for what seemed like an eternity.She was mad at Josie for not telling her that Jade liked her. It was honestly disgusting to even think about it, Jade knew Josie when she was kid, how is that even okay. Penelope didn’t know where she was going but she just continued walking she was sure she was going to end up somewhere. As she neared the bridge she saw a figure in the edge of it. Penelope quickly took off her glasses and ran towards the figure._

_“Hey I don’t know what you’re going throu-“ Penelope stopped mid sentence when she saw who it was._

_It was Diego the same Diego that tried to rip her heart from her chest 2 month ago. The same Diego her friends told her to stay away from. The same Diego she used to see in her nightmares. Yes he tried to kill her but nobody should jumped from a bridge, nobody should die like this. She needed to help him and quickly because it looked like he had his mind made up._

_“Get away from me before I take you with me!” Diego yelled at her with tears running down his face. It was at that moment that Penelope looked down and saw a cement block wrapped around his foot that even she knew his supernatural abilities wouldn’t help him survive if he jumped into the water. Penelope remembered Hope telling her that a witch cursed Diego because he tried to kill her family._

_“Look Diego I know I am probably the last person you thought would help you after you tried to kill me and I also know you have a lot of problems right now and I know it feels like you can’t do anything to solve them but you can, you can work them out, come on this isn’t you, you can’t go down like this, it’s you Diego the big bad wolf, think about your girlfriend,Wendy, yeah think about her how she will be heartbroken if you do this.” Penelope was trying hard here she didn’t want this man to kill himself even if he was an asshole. Diego turned to look at her and Penelope gasped when she saw his eyes glowing bright yellow and full of hatred with a mix of fear._

_“Did you forget that you are simply human? I could kill you right now if I wanted, I could tear you apart piece by piece and send them to your precious girlfriend!” Diego yelled angrily at her. Diego grabbed her arm and yanked her towards her, Penelope sweared this was it this was how she was going to die, with Josie being mad at her, she didn’t get to say goodbye to her friends she was going to die here alone with a psychopath._

_“Diego let me go!” Penelope grabbed a metal bar that was close to her to prevent herself from falling. She tried slapping, kicking and punching Diego anywhere but her human strength was no match to his werewolf strength. Just as she was giving up she felt a gust of air behind her._

_“Little Diego, didn’t anyone ever tell you that you aren’t supposed to touch someone else’s lady?” Alyssa Chang. Penelope could recognize that voice anywhere. “Where’s Dora you lost her? I have a map if you need it.” Alyssa laughed at her own joke as Penelope was still struggling against Diego. Penelope then glared her way, when Alyssa finally stopped laughing and looked at Penelope and the glare she was receiving, she swiftly grabbed Diego’s hand and freed Penelope, Alyssa twisted Diego’s hand until a crack was heard. Diego yelled out in pain and tried to move but he couldn’t, it was as if he was glued to the spot. Whispers were heard around them and Alyssa quickly moved in front of Penelope to protect her. As if on command Diego jumped without any restraint and a loud splash was heard and both Alyssa and Penelope ran toward the railing to look for Diego. The only thing they were able to see were bubbles and then they saw nothing._

_“What is a pretty lady like you doing around here with out a supervisor?” Alyssa asked with a smirk as if nothing had just happened._

_“Just because everyone in this town is supernatural doesn’t mean I can’t take care of my self,” Penelope said as she walked closer to her and punched her arm, “and next time try to not make jokes when I’m literally hanging from a bridge.” Alyssa faked pain from Penelope’s punch and then began walking away knowing Penelope would follow her._

_“Seriously what were you doing here alone , could you imagine if I didn’t hear you screaming? You could be dead right now ” Alyssa asked seriously._

_“I got in a fight with Josie and needed to clear my mind” Penelope answers as she began walking with Alyssa._

_“Was it about Jade?” Alyssa turned to look at Penelope and she saw Penelope looking at her funny. Alyssa chuckled and then said “ the only reason I know is because I heard Jade talking about it and honestly I just think it’s disgusting. I mean Jade knows her since she was little that is just ew in so many ways “ Alyssa finished with a disgusted look in her face._

_Penelope didn’t reply she just continued walking. Alyssa didn’t push her for an answer she just continued walking with her, after a short while Alyssa heard a sniffle and grabbed Penelope’s hand stopping the both of them. “ Penelope come on you have to be an idiot if you think that girl is going to leave you she loves you, one simple fight is not enough to get rid of her, I don’t even know how you even bewitch a witch.” Alyssa almost fell from laughing at her joke._

_“ I’ll make sure to tell Maya what an amazing person you are.” Penelope said trying to stay angry at Alyssa, she had to admit it was a funny joke.Alyssa quickly straighten up and began asking questions about what Maya thinks about her and if she asks about her. Penelope simply shrugged and started walking again not answering any questions._

_“Come on tell me, I’ll give you a piggy back ride and get you home fast,” Alyssa begged Penelope with a puppy dog face. Penelope had to admit they were far from her house and it was a great offer._

_“Yes, she asks about you and she is waiting for you to ask her out.” Penelope said with a smile as she put on her sunglasses and jumped on Alyssa’s back. Alyssa simply winked at her and then ran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you are reading this it means you read the chapter. If there’s anything y’all think needs improvement or any suggestions they are welcomed , please comment any.  
> It is my first work ever so any critique is welcome.  
> The first chapters might be a little short but as the story progresses they will get longer I promise.


	3. The Mystic Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope goes to the Mystic Grill and talks to Alyssa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything so feedback would be very much appreciated.
> 
> If there are any mistakes please let me know :)

The Mystic Grill.

That’s where she ended up. After walking around town for three hours she ended up in the place where it all started. It’s where she met Josie and all her friends. It held the most precious memories to Penelope.

Alyssa Chang had bought it because according to her she had enough money to do so. Penelope knows that even if Alyssa insists on telling everyone that it’s not the truth. It holds a special place in Alyssa’s heart, it has given her good and bad memories. It was the place where she met Maya and the place where her parents met. Alyssa’s parents died in the hands of Wendy after she went on a crazy murdering spree killing everyone and everything that was on her way. After that Alyssa made it her mission to get revenge even if it meant dying in the process.

The Mystic Grill was special. 

When Penelope walked in she immediately spotted the boys. Jed, Landon, Rafael, Mg, Kaleb, Ethan and Roman were around a pool table drinking and laughing among themselves. Penelope smiled and almost forgot about everything that had happened that day. She proceeded to walk to the bar and checked her phone. 

** 7 missed calls from Maya. **

** 1 missed call from Lizzie. **

** 5 missed calls from Hope. **

** 15 missed calls from Josie. **

She send Maya a text reassuring her that she was okay and turned off her phone.

She ordered the strongest thing they had.

“How about a beer? We all know you’re a lightweight. Wouldn’t want Josie mad at me for getting you drunk.” Alyssa said walking towards her with a smirk on her face.

“How about you shut up and just give me something” Penelope huffed.

Alyssa placed a beer in front of her and looked at her weirdly. “What’s wrong?” Alyssa asked while she cleaned a cup.

Penelope didn’t reply straight away, she finished the beer and ordered another one before saying, “can you believe it has all been a lie? She fucking made a bet, it has been all a lie.” Penelope replied with a fake smile. She tried to contain her tears but a couple escaped her eyes. She could see Alyssa asking her to elaborate.

Alyssa handed her a tissue and grabbed two beers and led her to a table. “What are you talking about? A bet about what?” Alyssa asked while sitting down, she gestured behind them to the pool table and asked “do they know?”

Penelope shrugged her arms chugging the beer before her. “I’m guessing she took a bet about getting to date me. And who knows if they know they probably do” Penelope replied harshly. “I’m surprised you didn’t know, your girlfriend knew.” Penelope said fighting back tears. Alyssa’s face screamed disbelief, before Alyssa could say anything Roman sat down at their table. 

“Hello ladies,” Roman said with a smile. He looked at their faces his smile vanishing and quickly stood up asking, “bad time?” 

Penelope stood up and made gestures towards Roman telling him to sit down, “sit down I need a little air anyways. I’m going outside,” Penelope stated grabbing Alyssa’s beer. She saw Alyssa about to protest but she just simply told her that it was cool that she would be right back.

The cold air hit her face hard. She sat down in the alley and began drinking her beer slowly. How did her day turned so fucked up, she had started it so beautifully with Josie next to her in their bed. Josie even made breakfast for the two of them. Penelope began to silently sob, she couldn’t believe Josie, her amazing, wonderful, loving girlfriend would do something like that to her. Who even made that bet with her? Why did Josie ever accept it?

Before they started dating they frequently saw each other when they both went to the Mystic Grill. They went to different school, Penelope went to Mystic Falls High School and Josie obviously went to the Salvatore School. Penelope slowly developed a crush on Josie, they would share looks and once Penelope grew the courage to talk to her there was no going back. She never missed an opportunity to talk and flirt with the brunette. She had thought that the feelings were mutual since Josie always blushed. The day Josie asked her out was one of the happiest in her life. 

Were all the kisses and the I love you’s fake? Was everything a simple plan Josie made to win the stupid bet? Penelope felt so stupid having believed everything Josie told her. She couldn’t believe it. Penelope felt like screaming.

Penelope wiped her tears and slowly began standing up. As she was exiting the alley she heard her name being called. She turned towards the voice and she saw Wendy with a gun pointing towards her, Penelope froze.

Wendy slowly started approaching her. “I have been waiting for this day since you killed my Diego.” Wendy said almost mockingly pointing the gun towards Penelope’s stomach.

“You know no one had anything to do with his death, he was cursed it was inevitable. And why a gun? You don’t need it so how about you put it down.” Penelope carefully said while slowly backing up. 

Penelope felt a sting on her right cheek, Wendy had slapped her. “Shut up, you know it was your fault why would he do that to himself!” Wendy screamed at her face. Penelope had to get help before something terrible happened. An idea came to her, she remembered how Alyssa once told her that for some reason when Penelope is around she can feel if Penelope is in danger and focus on her voice even if they are not close they just have to be in the same building. Penelope slowly turned to her left and just as she was about to ask Alyssa for help Wendy grabbed her face, “and as for the gun, you are human you can die many ways, I am not going to waste my amazing magical powers on someone like you. I rather you die a slow and painful death.” Wendy hissed.

Before Penelope could do anything a deafening bang echoed in the air and she felt pain her her stomach. Penelope fell to the ground with blood already covering her and the floor. With her remaining strength she quietly called Alyssa to help her. Within a second Alyssa was there with Roman. Penelope saw how Wendy ran away. Alyssa kneeled next to her with tears on her face. “Do whatever you have to do.” Penelope slowly whispered grabbing Alyssa’s wrist and bringing it to her mouth. Alyssa bit her wrist and put it into Penelope’s mouth. Penelope saw how Alyssa ran towards where Wendy went. The last thing Penelope remembered was Roman picking her up bridal style and reassuring her everything was going to be okay.


	4. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finds out and Penelope transitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything so feedback would be very much appreciated.
> 
> If there are any mistakes please let me know :)

“We could ask Freya for help, she owes me a favor.” Roman suggested.

“No, we ask her for help and Hope and the twins will know something is wrong. They would try to undo the spell, we both know Josie would perform a locator spell on Penelope if she doesn’t appear. Plus, Hope has the ability to break any spell Freya does and with the help of the twins they would definitely break it.” Alyssa quickly countered she paused thinking about their next move. “How about we call Hope? She owes me a favor.” 

“Hope?” Roman asked with wide eyes. ”She is going to tell Lizzie and Josie.” Roman insisted.

“No she isn’t, I’ll just tell her it’s something important and urgent and she will be here without asking questions.” Alyssa confidentially said.

“We do have to tell Jed he was worried sick about her yesterday.” Roman said. “We have to tell them something anyways they all heard the gunshot.” Roman continued. “Are you going to tell your girlfriend?” Roman asked.

“I think Penelope should be the one to tell them everything that happened, it’s not supposed to be us.” Alyssa declared as she went to get her phone to call Hope. 

Penelope awoke with a sharp pain in her stomach. She went to sit up but the pain didn’t let her. Roman was quickly by her side, “Penelope how do you feel? Are you okay?” Roman worried. Alyssa entered the room again and swiftly approached them. 

“Where are we?” Penelope question looking between Alyssa and Roman. She looked around at her surroundings.She was laying on a couch in the center of the room. She didn’t recognize the place, it had a big window that was completely covered with curtains. It was quite dark the only light coming from a small lamp. She sat up carefully and saw a kitchen that looked spotless, she also saw two doors, she guessed they were the restroom and the bedroom.

“Are you hungry?” Roman asked ignoring her question. As soon as he asked Penelope felt a strong hunger for something she couldn’t identify. Her head started hurting once she heard loud knocking.

Roman rapidly went to get it. Hope entered the apartment exclaiming, “What happened I came as soon as possible! This better be important we can’t find Penelope and we are worri-“ Hope couldn’t complete her sentence, Roman had to shut her up somehow and the best way he thought of was by covering her mouth. 

“Quiet down, her senses are all over the place her head will hurt if you come in here shouting”

“You didn’t have to cover my mouth. And what are you even talking about?” 

“Well you’re the one that came in here shouting.”

“It’s because I don’t have the time or patience to deal with you and Alyssa right now.” Hope finished punching Roman in the stomach. Roman let out a small grunt while doubling over in pain. Hope ignored him and walked further into the apartment. 

When she saw Penelope sitting in the couch her eyes grew wide and went to hug her. She stopped right on her tracks when she saw Penelope’s clothes covered in blood. She looked at Alyssa for an explanation, she went over to sit next to Penelope and started inspecting her body for any wound. “What happened?” Hope questioned with a worried tone. She looked between Penelope and Alyssa waiting for an answer. Before she could get an answer she continued talking, “Penelope, Josie is worried sick, you haven’t answered her calls or texts. The only reason she isn’t out tearing the world apart looking for you is because Maya showed her your text.” Hope softly whispered holding Penelope’s hands. Penelope scoffed at that and let go of Hope’s hands. “Am I missing something?” Hope asked looking around.

Roman walked to the kitchen grabbing three bags of blood and placing them in the coffee table in front of the couch. “Hope I’m just going to rip the bandage right off.” Roman declares as he sat down on the loveseat next to the couch. “Penelope is in transition, she died yesterday.” Roman said drinking the blood as if it was the most logical explanation.

Hope’s eyes went wide again. “She what?!” She angrily shouted. Penelope held her head and winced in pain. Hope muttered a small ‘sorry’. 

“It was that crazy bitch Wendy she shot me in the stomach, I told Alyssa to turn me. I didn’t want to die, it all happened so fast.” Penelope finally spoke. “And please don’t tell Josie anything I don’t want to talk to her right now.” Penelope begged Hope. 

Alyssa looked at the clock on the wall, Penelope had to hurry up. She was out for almost one whole day. “I’m sorry to interrupt both of y’all but Penelope you have to drink the blood now.” Alyssa announces. Penelope knew this was something she had to do but, could she really drink the blood of another human. “Penelope just don’t think about it it’s either you or them. Plus they are already dead so it really doesn’t matter.” Alyssa pressed. 

Penelope slowly grabbed the bag, she looked at Hope asking for assurance, Hope nodded her head as if telling her it was all okay. Penelope began drinking the blood slowly and then she drank it faster until there was nothing left. “That was surprisingly good.” Penelope said with a smile on her lips. A ringtone went off in what Penelope assumed was the bedroom, Alyssa rapidly got up and went to answer the phone call. “Where are we? You never answered my question.” Penelope asked Roman with a raised eyebrow.

“My house, it’s my new place” Roman simply said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

“Penelope is there something wrong? Why don’t you want to talk to Josie? She didn’t mention a fight” 

“I know about the bet.” Penelope deadpanned. Hope sucked in her breath. Penelope let out a humorless chuckle. “Of course you also knew.” Penelope scoffed. 

“Can I ask you something? Who made the bet with her?” 

“Mg. Hear me out no one thought she was going to actually do it. We were drunk when it happened.”

“Wow” 

Hope hugged Penelope when she saw tears escaping Penelope’s eyes. “You should talk to Josie. It isn’t what you think it is.” Hope told her.

“I should.” Penelope simply replied. 

“Oh, Hope I almost forgot why we called you over, we need you to perform a cloaking spell on Penelope.” Alyssa yelled from the bedroom. “Wendy got away yesterday and we don’t want her to know Penelope is still alive.” She continued as she walked back to the living room. 

Hope just gave them a thumbs up and worked her magic.


	5. Not a update but please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

I was just wondering if y’all are actually liking the story and if y’all would like for me to continue writing it.  
I also am kind of struggling to come up with ideas on how to continue the story. Everything I plan to write somehow is not good enough in my opinion. If y’all would be kind enough, could y’all comment stuff you’ll like to see happen in the story. Or comment something you want to be further talked about.

Please comment suggestions and any feedback. 

Thank you :)

Also STREAM UTOPIA FALLS!!


	6. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the gang’s point of view in the situation.

“Lizzie it’s been two days. I don’t know where she is she could be in danger for all I know!” Josie cried out.

Lizzie was trying her best to reassure Josie everything was okay. She needed Hope, she always knew the right thing to say. She didn’t even know where she went. Lizzie went to hug her sister and tried to calm her down. “I know Penelope is okay because the boys said they saw Alyssa with her yesterday. If something happened we would of already known.”

Josie couldn’t calm down she couldn’t lose another important person. “What if Wendy did something to her?” Josie whimpered. She sweared that if Wendy touched even a hair of Penelope’s she would burn her alive, she wouldn’t let her escape a second time. 

Lizzie thought Josie was being paranoid, yes she did care about Penelope but last they heard Wendy had left Mystic Falls. “Maybe she just wanted to hang with her friends.” Lizzie suggested.

“She would of told me before leaving, she always tells me where she is going.”

“Look we can just do a locator spell and then you will see how paranoid you’re being.”

They hear fast steps hitting the stairs. “No!” Hope yelled entering the room. Both Lizzie and Josie looked at Hope weirdly. “I mean, come on Josie she is fine. She probably hasn’t answered you because she’s hangover. You know how she gets when she’s with Alyssa and Roman.” Hope stammered out of breath.

“When did you get here?”

“Do you know something?”

Josie and Lizzie both asked at the same time. “I just got here I was in the living room with Maya and Ethan.” Hope answered Lizzie first with a smile. “I don’t know anything but Josie don’t you think it would invade her privacy if you do a locator spell I mean she did text she was okay and the guys said she was with Alyssa and Roman.” Josie looked at her as if she was trying to figure out if she was lying. Hope tried her best to keep eye contact with Josie.

“How do you know she was also with Roman? They never mentioned Roman.”

“Alyssa and Roman are always together and Penelope always hangs out with them.”

Josie sat down in her bed. She grabbed her phone to check if Penelope had contacted her, still nothing. Josie knew something was wrong she could feel it in her gut. “Could you guys leave me alone for a minute?” Josie asked with a sniff. She heard an of course from Hope and the door closing. 

She didn’t understand what she did wrong. Everything was great they had breakfast together. Everything was good she didn’t understand why Penelope had left without telling her. It was their thing, after what happened with Diego they would tell each other their locations in case something happened. Penelope always answered her calls and texts even if she was hanging out with friends. 

She knew something was wrong. 

———

Lizzie had followed Hope to the kitchen and stared at her. Hope stopped making her sandwich and looked up at Lizzie. “Do you want one?” Hope asked pointing at the food.

“Hope you can lie to Josie but not to me. Tell me what you know.” Lizzie said as she sat down in front of Hope. Hope continued making her sandwich ignoring her. Lizzie grabbed her hand stopping her from continuing. “I know you know something about Penelope, just tell me please.” 

Hope grabbed her face and leaned in stopping before their lips could touch. “No.” Hope said before connecting their lips for a quick peck.

“You definitely know something”

“Yup”

“Tell us”

Jed, Maya, and Mg say walking in with Rafael and Landon. Maya sits down next to Lizzie grabbing Hope’s sandwich. Rafael sees Hope’s confused face and he simply points to his ears with a smile. Hope softly sighs and rolls her eyes.

“Hope please tell me she’s my cousin, I am supposed to be looking out for her.” Jed begs Hope. 

Hope looks at all of them and let’s out another sigh. “I know it’s not my place to say but it’s better if I prepare all of you on what’s to come.” Hope looks around them making sure Josie is not there. “She somehow knows about the bet.” She softly whispers. Gasp all around the kitchen are heard, they hear the tv shutting off and are quickly joined by Ethan and Kaleb.

Jed looks at all of them confused he knows he’s missing something. “Bet? What bet?” Jed asks confused. 

Ethan takes his hand and explains everything to him. “This is a prank right? Josie wouldn’t do that to Penelope they love each other. I almost believe you.” Jed laughs. No one joins him. Jed stops laughing and let’s go of Ethan’s hand and looks at everyone in disbelief, “what is wrong with all of you? Penelope considers all of you her friends.” He couldn’t believe what he just heard, he had to get out of there before he did something he regretted. 

He looked at Hope and pulled her aside to the living room. “Where is she?” He questions Hope.

“Roman’s apartment. Do you know where it is?” Hope says without hesitation.

Jed nods and goes to the door closing it with a loud slam.

Jed couldn’t believe it. After everything they had been through together they do that to Penelope. The only reason they all live in the house was because of Penelope. She had suggested it one day, she saw that somehow someone or something was always after them. She said that it would be safer for everyone if they all lived in a house full of supernatural people that somehow they would all have each other’s backs. The irony. 

Jed didn’t know what to think of all of them. Josie, Maya, Hope, Lizzie, Mg, Kaleb, Landon, Rafael and specially Ethan. He couldn’t wrap his head around anything, he just knew he had to talk Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penelope will confront everyone and especially Josie in the next chapter.
> 
> How would y’all like her to handle it?
> 
> Comment suggestions.


	7. Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jed talks to his cousin

Jed looked at his phone and then at the door. Yup, this was the apartment alright. All he had to do now is knock and be there for his cousin. When he knocked he expected anything but a shirtless Roman.

“Uh, Roman is Penelope here?”

“Hope?”

“Yeah.”

Roman just rolled his eyes and moved aside so Jed could walk in. “She’s asleep though so be quiet.” Roman whispered close to Jed’s ear. Jed felt a small shiver on his back. Roman noticed and threw a wink at him and muttered ‘still got it.’ Jed ignored him and continued walking.

When Jed entered the living room he saw his cousin. “Why is it so dark in here open the curtains.” Jed whispered loud enough so Roman could hear him.

“No.”

Jed jumped in fear clutching his chest. Alyssa was laughing at him from the corner of the couch. “How did I scare you?You’re a werewolf.”

“It happens.” Jed huffed.

“It’s good that you’re here we were just going to leave her alone to be honest.” Roman said patting Jed’s back.

“Where are you going?”

“For a ring.” Roman pointed at his finger.

Jed saw that both Roman and Alyssa were grabbing their stuff to leave. “Wait, can I ask something?” Alyssa stopped and looked at Jed, making a gesture for him to continue. “Did you know about the bet?” 

Alyssa walked towards him and grabbed his shoulder. “If I knew I would of told her and saved her all of this pain, I just can’t believe no one told her anything.” Alyssa scoffed glaring at him.

“Wait, wait, wait I just learned about it today so don’t think I wouldn’t of told her something too. Everyone else knew though, even Maya and Ethan.” Jed said disappointedly. 

Alyssa looked down for a moment before talking, “she’s been asleep for a while so if you want you can wake her up.”

When Jed heard the door click shut he quickly turned on all the lights he could. “Damn vampires.” He murmured to himself. He sat in the couch next to the one Penelope was laying on. He tried to wake her up by nudging her on her shoulder multiple times. 

“Jojo five more minutes, please”

Jed nudged her harder and received a smack on the hand by Penelope when she woke up. “Finally.” 

“How did you even get in?” Penelope said squinting her eyes annoyed as she looked around and saw no one else.

“They just left, something about a ring.”

“Turn off some lights it’s too bright in here.”

“I’m going to open the curtains and turn off some lights.” Jed stood up and walked towards the windows. Before he could open them Penelope ran, with her new vampire speed, blocking him. Jed looked at her shocked with wide eyes. “How did you do that?”

Penelope let out a sigh and hugged Jed. She started crying when he hugged her back. Her relationship with Jed was one of the things she holds dear in this world, they were like brother and sister. They were there for each other when their parents died, they promised that they would look out for each other no matter what. Penelope was there for Jed’s first transformation, they were there for each other when they came out to their parents. 

“Don’t freak out but the ring you were talking about is for me.” 

“What do you mean for y-“ Jed stopped himself mid-sentence and let go of Penelope to grab his head trying to process the information. “You’re a vampire!?” Jed yelled. “How and why!?”

Penelope dragged him to the couch and told him the whole story. When Penelope finished telling him the story she saw Jed looking at the floor. She was about to ask him if everything was okay but Jed spoke first.

“I’m sorry, you wouldn’t be hurting if it wasn’t for me. You’ll still be human.” Although Penelope hasn’t said a word about the whole Josie situation Jed knew she was heartbroken. He could see it in her eyes. They weren’t shining like they usually do, they were full of sadness and fear. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I encouraged you to talk to Josie, if you hadn’t listened to me we wouldn’t be here.”

Penelope sat next to him and held his face in her head. “Jed you have nothing to apologize for, you weren’t the one that made the bet you didn’t even know her or anyone of her friends. How could you ever know it would end up like this.” Jed nodded his head as Penelope let go of it.

They sat in silence for some minutes. “You know you can cry more if you want, you don’t have to suppress your feelings. What she did was shitty. Or if you want to talk I’m here to listen.” Jed said smiling at her.

Penelope didn’t answer right away she sat there in silent for five minutes before talking.

“I don’t know how and why she did what she did. I love her and I thought she did too.” Penelope began tearing up, Jed put his arm around her. “One fucking year Jed, and not once did she try to tell me. Everyone else knew, I feel so dumb and hurt at the same time. I thought of all of them as a family. I was happy again, I thought we had finally found another family.” Penelope finished with a sob. Jed hugged her trying to comfort her. 

“And to top it all of now I’m a fucking vampire. I’m scared I won’t be able to control myself and hurt others. I don’t know anything about vampires. Wendy is also out there trying to kill me and possibly hurt people I care about.” Penelope sobbed.

Jed didn’t say anything he just sat there in silence hugging Penelope. When Penelope started calming down suddenly a phone went off, scaring both of them. Jed took it out from his pocket checking the caller ID, he frowned and showed it to Penelope. She groaned loudly before standing up and walking to the kitchen. Jed didn’t know what to do, should he answer it or ignore it. “Answer it, might be important.” Penelope said from the kitchen.

“Hope?”

“Jed thank god you picked up.”

“What’s going on?” 

“Josie is on her way.”

“What do you mean on her way!?”

“I’m sorry, but she must of heard us talking and she tricked me into telling her the address.”

Penelope walked to the living room having heard the whole conversation. She snatched the phone from Jed’s hand and began yelling at Hope.

“Hope you had one fucking job!” 

“I’m sorry. She left 10 minutes ago she might almost be there.”

“Hope I swear I’m going to kill you. Why didn’t you stop her from leaving the house?”

“Have you seen that girl run? Plus I couldn’t Lizzie stopped me”

“Hope I don’t know how but you better fix this right now. Do something I’m not ready to see her again.” 

“Penelope you yourself said you needed to talk to her. Maybe it’s fate that she found out.”

“Or maybe it’s just because she tricked you into telling h-“ 

Penelope was cut off by a knock on the door.

Jed grabbed the phone from Penelope’s hand and hung up. He motioned Penelope to be quiet. “Maybe she will think no one’s home.” Jed whispered.

They sat still for what felt like hours. When they finally thought Josie had left another knock came. “Penelope I know you’re there. I heard your screaming. Please open the door, I want to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter they were going to talk but I felt like the talk needed a chapter of it’s own.
> 
> Also, I was thinking of adding some characters from utopia falls. Would y’all like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you are reading this it means you read the chapter. If there’s anything y’all think needs improvement or any suggestions they are welcomed , please comment any.  
> It is my first work ever so any critique is welcome.


End file.
